


Exes And Ohs

by Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic/pseuds/Playing_In_The_Fast_Lane_Traffic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very awkward start to a promising relationship..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exes And Ohs

**Author's Note:**

> [PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS OR KUDOS IF YOU LIKED THE WORK, THANK YOU]

The black marble floors were immaculate, albeit with clothes strewn across the floor, Tabitha hadn't been bothered to clear up after herself and had simply allowed her clothes to drop. Spreadeagled on her king size bed, she felt the touch of the satin sheets glide over her skin as she got out of bed to take a shower. Bleary eyed and shuffling in the general direction of the bathroom on an automatic path, she felt the wall until she reached the shower controls and pushed the button to start the fierce jets of steamy water. Stepping under the hot water, she let it wash down her body, barely awake, she washed herself, soap suds tracing her toned torso and falling to the floor, slipping down the drain. The crashing of the water was enough to wake her up and she stepped out after rinsing herself clean, eyes finally open and wrapped a towel around her body, which soaked up the moisture and clung to her. Making her way to the bedroom, she left wet footprints as she toweled herself dry, dropping said towel on the floor to join the mass of clothes. Checking her phone as her body adjusted to the change of temperature drop, prickling slightly, she loved how it felt, much like when at the height of pleasure, no messages or missed calls, she would have to fix that. Putting on her red lacy bra and panties, she slipped on a pair of leather trousers that hugged her in all the right places, a leather jacket and tied her hair in a high ponytail. Walking into the front room, she sat on a chair and pulled on her knee high boots with the 6 inch heels, slotted her knife in the side compartment and wound her whip up into a loop, attaching it to her belt just in case. Her heels clicked as she crossed the room and picked up her keys, making her way out of the door, she was headed out alone but she was coming back with somebody, she just didn't know who yet. The bar was a dive, but she had no worries that she wouldn't be able to defend herself if somebody was dumb enough to try anything. Scoping out the room as she propped up the bar and ordered another shot, she saw nobody who looked like they had any potential in the bedroom. "Hey there darlin', you all by yourself?", the voice had come from a gruff looking man with the stench of a brewery and the sewers combined, he was unshaven and looked like he had just wandered in from the street. Sighing to herself, Tabitha got up slowly, standing toe to toe with him, fixing him with the kind of look that withers flowers, he wobbled unsteadily as he looked down at her leering, "I am alone, but it makes no difference to you since you won't be joining me, please leave before I do something I REALLY regret" she muttered threateningly. The bartender was already watching the exchange but had now brought out his baseball bat from behind the counter, Tabitha smirked at the thought that he was trying to protect her. The thug had clearly not got the message so she planted a knee firmly in his nether region, she was rewarded with both the bartender hopping over the bar and the thug keeling over in pain, the bartender was stood behind her, "look lady, i don't want no trouble in my bar so please leave before I call the police", he was shaking but held the bat high, she had scared him with the minor show off violence. Sitting down again at the bar, she was aware of all eyes on her, still smirking slightly she slowly sipped her drink, the bartender had resumed his post behind the bar but now warned her that the authorities had been called. Draining the remnants of the glass, Tabitha noticed the door open and two officers enter, one male, one female, she had no desire to fight so she stayed seated as they approached. Flanked either side by the officers, the bartender inclined his head towards her, confirming their target, "Ma'am, we've had a report of violence, can you come with us please?", it was the female officer who asked, Tabitha flicked her eyes to the officer, no name badge, no uniform, she had been sent two detectives, how lucky, she stood up slowly and faced the detective and presented her wrists, still with a smirk on her lips. 

After being escorted out of the bar, no handcuffs were used, she endured a long car journey to the GCPD, looking silently out of the window all the way there. As they escorted her in, the male detective walked ahead, the female detective placed a hand gently on the small of Tabitha's back so as to usher her in the right direction. They entered the bullpen and the male detective, seeing that he was no longer needed, left them to the interrogation, "This way please, miss..." the detective enquired after her surname. Tabitha stayed silent and teased her for a short space of time as they walked to the interrogation room, now side by side. "Galavan, Tabitha Galavan, Detective..." now it was Tabitha's turn to make the inquiry. The detective looked slightly flustered as she heard Tabitha's voice for the first time, she had said her name in a soft sexy voice, heart racing a little, she replied, "Montoya, Detective Montoya", turning into the room, she gestured for Tabitha to sit down and turned to lock the door behind them, catching her breath and gathering her thoughts before beginning her questioning. Pulling the other chair out and sitting down opposite Tabitha, she rested her forearms on the desk and clasped her hands together, noticing the sweat clamped between them. Tabitha sat slouching on her chair, looking as though she was at home watching tv, her eyes locked on Detective Montoya's, she could see the small beads of sweat on her face, smiling she asked, "Do you have a first name Detective or is it a secret?", her tone was teasing, watching the detective squirm uncomfortably as she tried to keep her mind on her job and not get swayed. Clearing her throat, Detective Montoya found her resolve and proceeded with a professional air, "It's Detective, or Detective Montoya to you Miss Galavan. Now, tell me what happened in the bar tonight? A man ended up in the emergency department with a torn scrotum. You were the last person seen talking to him, the barman confirmed it was indeed you who assaulted the victim." Taken aback by the sudden barrage of questions, it took Tabitha a moment to answer, when she did, it was calmly and she leaned froward, inches from the detective. Hot breath tickled Montoya's face as the answers were uttered in almost a whisper. " I went for a quiet drink, he started hassling me, I told him to leave me alone, he didn't, I hurt him, then you came and brought me here." Renee pulled back and sighed, she knew there would be no point keeping the suspect here but she didn't want her to leave, there was something about her that she couldn't shake, maybe her judge of character was off, after Kate, everybody was bad, I mean, when you date a mask, you can't see good in anyone. The walk through the corridors back to the bullpen was a short one, but Renee slowed her pace, she wanted to stay close to Tabitha, she still didn't know why but it was as though a magnetic force was drawing her nearer. Her brow furrowed as she wondered how someone could be so seductive without even trying, or maybe she WAS trying, either way, as they entered the bullpen and she dismissed Tabitha, she knew she was going to that bar later, hopefully she would meet this stunning woman there. Hopefully. She sat back at her desk and felt herself slip into a reverie, it was nice, until Crispus came to bring her back to reality, they had a case and she would have to resume whatever she was dreaming about later.She stood up, clipped her badge to her waist, attached her gun in it's holster on her right hip, sighed and plodded the same path with her partner out the doors, still she couldn't get her head in the game. The sound of gravel cracking and popping under her heels meant that Tabitha ha endured the long walk back to her house, it was as most people would call it "a stately home", had it's own grounds, two floors, three bathrooms, six bedrooms, a swimming pool, a spacious kitchen, and a large front room that doubled as a games room. 

Opening the front door and stepping inside, her heels clicking from the contact with solid marble, she turned and felt her heart stop, somebody was in here, her instincts made her freeze, listening, she heard chopping, the scoring sound of metal on wood. Taking off her boots silently, she tip toed through the front room, into the kitchen and saw her ex lover Barbara stood at the counter, making a sandwich as if she lived there. She grinned at Tabitha as she saw her round the corner, "Hey! you're home late, or early, i'm not sure how long you've been out?, sorry, I was peckish and I do have a spare key, hope you don't mind?", her sweet, innocent tone was misleading, Tabitha knew she could turn psycho at a seconds notice, she had to handle Barbara with kid gloves. Putting on her gentlest smile, she replied,"No problem, about that key, do you mind if I have it back? It's just, I'm having the floor buffed later and I need to give a key to the maid. In fact, I'll need to keep the key, it's just easier Barbara.." the kid gloves were off and her tone slipped into a more impatient one, without her even noticing. "You don't live here anymore Barbara and you're gonna come in one day and i'll be with someone and you'll lose it, you know what happens when you lose your temper, things get messy". All the time, she never broke gaze with Barbara, feeling that if she did, she might as well turn her back and let Barbara plunge the knife in. After a second, she closed her eyes briefly, knowing that the reply would not be friendly and preparing for the backlash. Sure enough, as she turned her back, there was rushing sound and she had to spin on her heel to stop the knife Barbara had tried to plunge into her. She used her forearm to block, feeling the blade slice into her arm, a sharp pain and the blood seeping through her sleeve told her it was deep. "Barbara STOP! I don't want to hurt you but if you carry on I will", her voice never faltered as she used her right hand to dial 911 in her pocket, a faint voice, not loud enough for Barbara to hear, asked what service she required. She kept steady eye contact as Barbara lunged at her again, this time the blade pierced her left shoulder, the pain was unbearable but she knew if she let Barbara see, she'd have won. Anticipating an evil look on Barbara's face, she was surprised that Barbara had stumbled backwards in shock, feeling for the counter behind her, she had never made actual violent contact with Tabitha before, the regret apparent in her eyes. "Oh baby i'm so sorry..so sorry..so sorry.." she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks and she slumped to the floor crying, head in her hands. She remained in the same state as sirens sounded outside, the police and ambulance service had arrived in response to Tabitha's phone call, she pulled the knife out of her shoulder and winced at the pain, blood slowly dripping onto the floor. There was a knock on the door and she walked calmly to open it, clutching her shoulder, leaving a blood trail, she had opened the door just before collapsing.

"Can you hear me miss?, Miss Galavan?? Do you know where you are?", a paramedic fired a barrage of questions at her, shining a torch in her eyes, all she could do was blink as she came back around. Looking around as the paramedic left her bedside she saw that she was in a hospital gown, where had her clothes gone? where were her weapons?, crap!. There was a searing pain as she turned onto her side, looking towards the window she saw the chair designated to visitors was filled, who had come to visit? who even knew she was here?. "Hey Miss Galavan, how are you feeling?", it was Detective Montoya, why was she here? was this a social call or business? A smile spread across her lips as she scanned the detective's face. "To what do i owe the extreme pleasure Detective? Couldn't stay away from me huh?", she winked and had the satisfaction of seeing the Detective's cheeks flush with embarrassment. "So, where exactly did they put my clothes? there were, things, that I'd like kept with me. " she tried to keep the urgency out of her voice but she felt the Detective heard it anyway. She realised that her bladder was suddenly full, she needed to pee, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she stood up, Detective Montoya stood up too, "Do you need the bathroom?, i'm afraid I have to come with you, I still need to assess what happened to you". There was that hand again, gently pressed on the small of her back, it was strangely nice to feel. They shuffled slowly to the bathroom, the cold linoleum stuck slightly to her feet every time she lifted her heels, Detective Montoya flicked her eyes between Tabitha and the bathroom door as she ushered the patient inside and stood guard on the outside as she closed the door, thank god for small mercies Tabitha thought. Although the visit was over within a few minutes, it felt a lot longer to Renee, she watched as several nurses, doctors and patients rushed by, a sigh escaped her lips, how could she feel like there was such a pull with this woman?, why could she not leave well alone?. There was a click behind her and the object of her sudden affection appeared, still managing to pull off sexy in a hospital gown. Stop it Renee! keep it professional, you're working remember, no fraternising, but it was so hard. The journey back to the bed was short and silent, she didn't put her hand on Tabitha's back as she did before, maybe it was too much contact to handle, she didn't know but she didn't need to confuse herself any more than she was. Renee flopped into the chair and watched Tabitha swing herself back onto the bed, "Detective, Can I have my clothes back please? also, when can I get out of here? I'm a very busy woman", Tabitha kept her tone soft, she knew it wasn't the detective's fault she was here. She sat up and sipped from the cup of water next to her on the bedside table, her lips had never been more grateful for hydration. After a few seconds, Montoya sat forward, elbows resting on her legs, hands cupping her chin, Tabitha thought she looked cute, almost too cute for her own good. "So, Miss Galavan, tell me what happened at your house earlier, we found a Barbara Kean in your kitchen holding the knife that you were stabbed with. What happened? What was the motive for her to attack you?", Renee paused before asking "What is your relationship to Miss Kean?", again her cheeks flared up a little, she hoped Tabitha hadn't noticed but how could she not have, the intensity she had been staring at her with. Taking another sip of water, Tabitha answered slowly and calmly, "Yes Barbara stabbed me, she's my ex if you must know, she had a spare key, which I had forgotten about, let herself in, made herself a sandwich, and acted like she still lived there. I asked her for the key back since we're not in a relationship anymore but knowing how she gets when she's upset, I tried to ask calmly, turned my back on her and she had stabbed me, the end. Can I go now?" A slight snap had entered her voice, impatience had got the better of her, she instantly regretted it. 

Sensing Renee was slightly upset by her tone, she calmed herself before repeating her earlier question, "Detective, can I have my clothes please?", she smiled, hoping to appease the detective, after all she hadn't done anything other than her job. Renee stood up and walked to the door of the room, Tabitha watched her go, five minutes passed by before she returned with the pile that was Tabitha's clothes, "Here you are Miss Galavan, i'll give you some privacy", she turned to leave when Tabitha caught her hand, her heart raced and her skin prickled beneath the soft warm grip of Tabitha's hand around her wrist, it was taking a lot of strength to resist temptation right now, she turned to face Tabitha. "You can stay, just turn around please, there's no need for you to leave, we're both women after all", she had the satisfaction of seeing Renee blush as she released her grip and got out of bed, dropping her gown to the floor as the detective did a sharp turn to hide her embarrassment, she unfolded her clothes, it was all there, boots, leather trousers, leather jacket and her underwear, even her weapons hadn't been touched. As she put everything on, the satisfying creak of the leather sounded much louder than she remembered, "Thanks for not touching my whip detective", she grinned at Renee as she told her it was safe to turn around again. Renee didn't think her cheeks could blush any harder, as she surveyed Tabitha in her leather, she let out a tiny gasp, she was stunning before but now she was gorgeous, she looked like a walking fetish, it was oddly sexy in Renee's mind. "You're free to go Miss Galavan, thank you for your co-operation", she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice, pulling out a business card, she handed it to Tabitha, their fingers touching slightly, both of them let them linger as they stared into each others eyes, drowning in seduction that each was dying to explore, "Call me if you need me in future Miss Galavan", her voice was a whisper as she kept the eye contact. Renee let go of the card and saw Tabitha put it in an unseen pocket, she blinked and broke the eye contact, her head spinning with emotions she hadn't felt for a while, not since Kate anyway. Tabitha replied in her usual accidental seduction, "Thanks Detective, I will, oh and it's Tabitha, see you soon....Renee" she tipped Renee a wink and her heels clicked on the lino as she left. "You know daydreaming's a bad habit Montoya? Seriously, what's got you so distracted lately, I bet it's a girl right?", Crispus' voice was muffled by her daydream state but she soon snapped out of it as she knew she'd have to answer before he left. A sharp intake of breath and with a motion so quick she almost fell off her chair, Renee sat forwards, finally paying attention to her partner, "Hmm? Oh, I was just um, it's nothing really...just silly wishful thoughts..", her mind drifted as she answered, she only just heard Crispus reply with something that vaguely sounded similar to "Like I said, a girl". She had to get in contact with Tabitha again, it was killing her not talking to her, seeing her. She walked in a zombie-like state to her car, the working week was finally over and all she wanted to do was relax in a hot bath with nothing but her thoughts to occupy her mind. Dropping into her seat, she pulled the door closed with a soft thud and turned the key, the engine rumbled as it woke up, the vibration wasn't helping her sleepy state, she glided along roads and backstreets until she arrived at her apartment. [UNFINISHED]


End file.
